Ein Tag im Leben des Penis von Draco Malfoy
by black Chibi
Summary: Kurzbeschreibung? würde zuviel verraten...


**Ein Tag im Leben des Penis von Draco Malfoy**

Haaallo! Ich melde mich mal

6.30  
Auuufwaaacheeeeen! Wird der Typ den nie wach? Da bin ich schon wach - und mehr als nur ein bisschen bereit heute wieder mal ein paar Erstklässlern das Leben zur Hölle zu machen - und er ignoriert mich! HAAALLOOO! Hoppla. Jetzt zeige ich zur Zimmerdecke. Die ist ja eigentlich gar nicht sooo weit entfernt. Jetzt ist er auf. Autsch. Gleich muss ich mich wieder total verbiegen. Penis- Yoga. Endlich- das Klo! Ahhh... das tut gut. Aber, ganz ehrlich: Das Leben als Penis ist schon hart. Tag (r)ein, Tag (r)aus dasselbe. Entweder ist man weggesperrt wie ein Schwerverbrecher, wird geschüttelt und gerüttelt oder man muss irgendwelchen Weibern beweisen was man so alles kann. Na ja, ich geb's ja zu: Manchmal macht's auch Spaß. Irgendwie sehnt sich doch jeder nach ein paar Streicheleinheiten von zarten kleinen Mädchenhänden...

6.45  
Ich hasse es, wenn er mit mir trainieren geht. Hasse, hasse, hasse es! Würde mich am liebsten verkriechen und sterben. Autsch, autsch, autsch. Hey, könntest du dich vielleicht noch härter vom Boden abstoßen! Als würde es nicht schon reichen am frühen Morgen Quidditch zu spielen! Andererseits: Schlimmer wär's, wenn er Rad fahren würde. Dabei denke ich immer: Wie gut das er kein Muggel ist!

7.25  
Oh, oh! Jetzt zieht er seine Schuluniform an. Oh nein, schon wieder in dieser engen Hose. Mist! Warum erfindet jemand so was? Was glaubte der eigentlich, wie sich das für einen Penis wie mich - mit sehr hohen Ansprüchen an Qualität - anfühlt! Hilfe, jemand sollte seinen Vater verständigen! Freiheit für klein Draco!

11.26  
Geschichte der Zauberei... gähn... langweilig! Aber, was ist das? Wow, warum ist mir die Kleine da vorne vorher noch nicht aufgefallen! Warum hat er mich ihr noch nicht vorgestellt? Unverschämtheit! Sie hat echt schöne... Aaaaautsch, jetzt wird's eng. Mist, jetzt passiert's schon wieder. Das macht mich fertig. Kaum sehe ich ein paar schöne... Hilfe! Okay, schnell an was schlimmes denken: Parkinson, Parkinson, Parkinson, ...

13.15  
Haallllloooooooooo ... hier unten! Mir ist soo langweilig. Kannst du mir nicht mal ein bisschen Liebe geben? Hallo! Nur ein paar kleine Streicheleinheiten. Geh doch mal schnell in deinen Schlafraum und mach die Tür zu. Hey, Mann, uns sieht doch keiner! Fein, dann halt nicht. Tu einfach so, als gäbe es mich gar nicht. Toll!

15.10  
Puhh, das wäre geschafft! Endlich wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wieder ist ein halber Tag vergangen, ohne dass er - oder ein weibliches Wesen - mir auch nur die winzigste Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hat. Gemein! Er akzeptiert mich einfach nicht so, wie ich bin. Er findet mich wohl nicht groß genug. Ich habe das Gefühl, er schämt sich für mich. Das tut weh. Soll der doch mal versuchen, innerhalb von Sekunden seine Größe zu verdoppeln. Was soll's, heute ist Halloween, das heißt Party ohne Ende und vielleicht bekomme ich dann meine täglich notwendigen Streicheleinheiten...

19.15  
It's Partytime! Hey, Baby, wie heißt du? Guck doch mal zu uns rüber! Hiiiier, hier sind wir! Oh, sie kommt zu uns. Bingo! Huffelpuff- leichter geht's ja nicht mehr. Sie unterhalten sich. Huch, ihre Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel. Oh, Baby, wenn du die nicht sofort wieder wegnimmst, wird's mir hier unten gleich ziemlich eng. Schnell, bring sie in dein Zimmer! Mir platzt gleich der Kragen. Schnell, schnell, schnell! Oh nein, nicht... Er bestellt sich einen Feuerwhiskey. Das war gar keine gute Idee!

20.12  
Während er einen auf Obermacker macht und flirtet, was das Zeug hält, kann ich mich nur noch mit Mühe aufrecht halten. Boah, dieser doofe Alkohol hat mich total schlapp gemacht. Können wir jetzt BITTE gehen? Ich kann nicht mehr- Ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf!

22.25  
Schnaaarch... Huch, was ist los? Wir sind im Schlafsaal! Hab ich was verpasst? Und sie ist noch da! Wie hat er denn das geschafft? Uiuiuiui, langsam, Mädel, wo willst du mit deinen Händen hin? Jetzt, wo ich mich so schön eingekuschelt habe. Komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe! Huiii... kalte Hände! Geh weg! Brrr... Kalt, kalt, kalt! Ahh, langsam wird's wärmer. Mhm, fühlt sich das gut an. Mach weiter! Okay, du hast mich überzeugt. Los, Junge, geh ran! Hey, was tust du da! Was hör ich da von wegen "Zeit lassen", "Nichts überstürzen"? Ey! Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Okay, sie ist nicht ganz dein Geschmack, aber das? Ein Abschiedskuss? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst? Und was ist mit mir? Meinen Träumen, Hoffnungen, Bedürfnissen? Lass sie nicht gehen! Ich brauche sie! Bitteeeeee! Arrogantes, selbstsüchtiges Arschloch- denkst ja wirklich nur an dich - und dieses Schlammblut Granger! Warum musst du dich ausgerechnet in sie verlieben? Wieso musstest du dich überhaupt verlieben? Wart bloß ab was passiert wenn dein Vater davon erfährt!


End file.
